


Stripes

by underworldqueen13



Series: Stripes [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: I just wanted to see more chubby Kallus with an appreciative zeb enjoying his "stripes"





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm left alone. Also I'm so happy these two are together but of course I tainted it with my need for a chubby Kallus. Anyway enjoy and let me know if you want to see more

Kallus wasn't expecting Zeb to take him to Lirasan. He didn't even know such a place even existed. To find so many Lasats still thriving, it gave him hope for a new start. Everything was going well. He and Zeb were together, the war was drawing to a close and for once Kallus was happy. Until today that is

How could he have been so oblivious. His leg had been hurting more, his pants had gotten snug even after he positioned them lower on his hips. Kallus hated to admit it but he'd gained weight and a decent amount of it too.it was evenly distributed but he could see the fresh stretch marks wrapping around the sides of his stomach. 

“Lex you in here? I bought some stuff from the market you ready for breakfast?”

Before he could answer Zeb was in the room and holding onto his lover's hip.

“Everything alright Lex? You don't usually brood in front of the mirror shirtless.”

 

“It's nothing Garazeb just getting dressed.”

Zeb watched his eyes linger at his image in the mirror. Zeb took notice at what had his lover vexed.

“I didn't know humans could get stripes.”

 

Kallus went rigid. He was honestly hoping Zeb wouldn't notice.

 

“Well sometimes yes. It happens when we gain weight and since we've been here I've certainly packed on a few pounds. And we don't really call them stripes, they're more like stretch marks.”

Zeb delicately traced the marks with his fingers. Kallus seemed almost distraught by sometime so simple as a little weight. Perhaps it was something Zeb had said.

“So you put on some weight. Big deal, I still love you with or without it. Also I think you look pretty sexy with those stripes. You earned them, time to relax and let go.”

 

Kallus melted into the lasat’s touch. It was a small gesture but it made him feel better about everything once again.

“If you keep spoiling me like you have, I'll have more stripes for you to appreciate. Now I believe you said something about breakfast?”


End file.
